Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the partial emptying of buoyant objects and a device carrying out the method. Further, the invention comprises a method for calibrating a device for carrying out the method.
Description of the Background Art
Methods for emptying buoyant objects into a basin are known from the state of the art. The emptying of objects (e.g., bulk goods) into a basin offers the advantage that objects susceptible to impacts are not damaged. Thus, for example, machine parts with a susceptible surface or nature can be emptied gently. In so doing, the bath can be a special medium, for example, which, if applicable, provides the objects in addition with corrosion protection.
Further, however, in the sorting, storing, and packaging of fruit or vegetables as well, gentle processes are necessary which handle the products such that they are not damaged by the use of machines or by collisions with one another.
A method for emptying buoyant fruit and vegetables, particularly apples, pears, and tomatoes, out of a container is described in EP 1 007 455 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,315. To this end, during each emptying process a complete emptying of the loading aids, i.e., the box or container, by immersing the loading aid in a basin is provided by a pouring out movement, e.g., in the form of tilting within the basin. In order to remove only a specific, i.e., limited number of apples, additional detection devices such as light beams, cameras, or the like must be used at the emptying stations to detect the emptied apples. If then only a partial amount of the apples in the container is to be processed, the container nevertheless is completely emptied in the basin. Only subsequently by additional, very complex devices it is assured that only the actually needed portion of the apples is transported further and/or processed further.